Love Will Keep Us Together
by Ginny At Heart
Summary: Rachel is gone. She sees the one person she has grown to hate. She longs to die with her friends, who are due to die soon. She might get that chance, and much, much more! I am going to dedicate my time to make this the best Animorphs fic I can make...
1. Chapter One: Hatred

Disclaimer: *Yawn* Don't own it. Never said I did, did I? If I did own it, I wouldn't be wasting my time disclaiming stuff, I'd be living in a mansion, lounging.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, the main reason I'm writing this fic, is because I was majorly pissed when K.A. killed Rachel (who in my opinion, is one of the 2 coolest charactors in the whole series) off. When she died in that book, I was crying. I thought it was horrible that the two charactors that belonged together the most, and who were the coolest charactors, had the worst stuff happen to them. Rachel and Tobias deserve to be happy. In my opinion they deserve to be together. I write this fic in dedication to BIRD BOY AND XENA: WARRIOR PRINCESS! I love you two forever!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Hatred  
  
I saw him.  
  
The one that I had grown to hate during my time in this horrible place. The one who had given us the "gift" that turned out to be a curse. The one who caused the last years of my life to be death and destruction, instead of living like a normal teenager. The one who made me die in vain, watching my cousin, Jake, my best friend, Cassie, my annoying, but yet lovable friend, Marco, and my friend Ax mourn for me. Watching Tobias.  
  
My sweet, gentle, loving, perfect Tobias. My Tobias who was forced to watch me die. My Tobias who had suffered enough in his life already, losing his family, his body. My Tobias, who I was forced to see mourn for me, seconds before I even died.  
  
This evil creature before me was the reason that I was sitting here, about to watch my friends die, wishing I could have been there to die with them, instead of alone. To die in the arms of my Tobias.  
  
I wish I could have been there, so that maybe Jake's once-young and happy eyes would not be shadowed with guilt. So that my family's eyes would not be haunted by sadness. So that Tobias' eyes would be the beautiful blue shade they once were, before they were filled with grief, sorrow, and guilt.  
  
My life. My family's lives. My Tobias' life. These were the reasons I hated the creature that stood before me.  
  
Prince Elfangor.  
  
My name is Rachel Berenson. And I was one pissed off Animorph.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, did you like the first chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Most of the info for the technical, scientific kind of stuff comes from when Ax explains the Sario Rip to the rest of the Animorphs in what I think was book 11, when they are transported to the Rainforest after the Blade Ship and the Bug Fighter crash. Please, review and tell me what you thought! 


	2. Chapter Two: Wish Granted

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I wouldn't have to sit here disclaiming stuff. I'd be relaxing on my private yacht.

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I was actually surprised that more people had reviewed my Animorphs fic than my Harry Potter fic! I didn't know that anyone still cared about Animorphs. But I will ALWAYS love the Animorphs! Specially you guys Bird-Boy and Xena!

Thanks for all the great reviews!!

Southern Belle~ Thanks, and I agree with you, Rachel is the coolest, and Tobias is just so sweet. I hated the ending of that book, I've even re-read most of the books except that one, because it made me really mad... 

prinki: I'm glad you like it, I like the way I'm going with this one a little bit more than my Harry Potter fic, so I might update this one just a little more often, even thought I plan on updating them all as much as I can. 

Liaranne: The reason she hates Elfangor is because he's the one who gave them the power, which ended up getting her killed, and Tobias stuck as a bird. Also, I think I made her hate him, because he hadn't been around for Tobias (which sounds stupid, I know, but I thought that Rachel might feel that way). 

hpdancer92: Thanks, and I plan to update a whole lot :-) 

543687143: Thank you for reading my fic, even if it is something that you wouldn't normally read. Don't worry, Elfangor will come through for Rachel *hint hint*

Tara: Ok, cheese is not the best thing in the world! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD! (sorry guys, its my friend Tara. She obsesses over Fudge, Cheese, Beans, and Fish… she needs a lil mental help lol…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Wish Granted

I stared at the face of Prince Elfangor. He gave us the power to morph, throwing us into this war. He was my Tobias' father.

Hello Rachel, how are you?

"How AM I? How AM I? Oh, I'm just peachy! You know how pleasant it is being dead, about to watch your friends die, wishing you could have died at the same time they did, with the one person you truly love!" I yelled at him, glaring hard into his eyes.

I am sorry Rachel, but I had to give you those powers. You would all be slaves to the Yeerks now if I hadn't. You all lasted much longer than I ever suspected. You six pretty much won this war on your own.

I sighed, "What do you want with me? Can't you just leave me alone?"

Rachel, I come with a gift for you.

"Is it going to be like the last "gift" where I end up having to save the world, then end up dying after murdering my cousin? Because if it is, I think I'll pass," I was almost crying. Reliving it all made me feel horrible. I still hated myself. I had murdered Tom. My cousin. Jake's brother. 

No, Rachel. I am here to grant you your one wish. To die in the arms of the one you love, I could see a smile in his eyes, Who just happens to be my son.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

You will be sent down, into the ship that your cousin is piloting. You will be with them when they hit the Blade Ship, which will cause their deaths. You will be able to die with your friends and Tobias.

"Thank You. I'm sorry I was so mad at you. I had no right to be. By fighting this war, I saved the lives of my friends and family. Hell, I even enjoyed the fighting sometimes!"

You're very welcome. And yes, you did save the lives of many.

"Will Tobias be human when I am there? You know, human with morphing abilities, like us? Back to how he was before? So that he can die either as a human, or as a hawk?"

If you wish, I will make it possible. Now go Rachel, we do not know exactly how long it will be before they make contact. Goodbye.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled. I was pulled briefly through a white, open area, which I recognized as Z-Space. Suddenly I landed, right outside of a door, which I could only assume led to he control area of the ship. I turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Hello Tobias."

(A/N- Ooh, cliffy! Well, for being such great reviewers, I'll continue!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~ TOBIAS'S POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tobias! What's up?" Marco asked suddenly, looking over at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked with my human voice. Wait. My human voice? But just seconds ago I had been hawk! What the hell was going on here? I looked down at my arms and legs, and realized that I was fully human.

"Just a second ago you were hawk, what happened?" Jake asked.

"I have absolutely no clue!" I exclaimed, briefly hearing a door click open, but I didn't take notice of it. "What the hell is going on here?"

Jake and Marco didn't answer. They were staring at a point behind be, unblinking, mouth open wide in shock.

"Jake? Marco? What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked, waving my hand in front of their faces. They just pointed behind me.

"Hello Tobias."

At the sound of that voice, it felt like a bomb had gone off inside of my brain. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be real. I whipped around and saw her standing there, her beautiful blonde hair as perfect as it always was, her blue eyes filled with joy. She was smiling almost shyly.

"RACHEL!" In seconds I was across the room. I picked her up and kissed her, spinning her around. We were both in tears. "I thought I would never see you again. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Tobias."

I noticed Jake and Marco behind me. Reluctantly, I stepped aside for a moment.

"Welcome back cuz, I missed you." Jake said, hugging his cousin close.

"Good to be back Jake. I missed you too."

"Welcome back Xena! It wasn't the same heading into a deadly mission without your Let's Do It!" Marco said, also hugging Rachel.

"I missed you too Marco. It felt weird having so many comebacks to stupid remarks, and not having you to use them on. By the way… Let's Do It!"

Marco laughed. "Same old Rachel."

I was still crying. I couldn't believe she was here. I couldn't believe that I was seeing her in front of me. My Rachel. The one I had loved since I first met her, when my locker wouldn't open the first day of school. 

Rachel came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her tight, just to convince myself that she was really there. That the person before me was my Rachel. 

"Let's sit down," Jake suggested, and we all moved over to the chairs.

We were about to start asking Rachel questions about why she was here, when we heard the door open again. We all turned to look at who it was.

"Hello."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: See? I told you Elfangor would come through for her! Whoever can guess who was at the door, gets erm… something!!! I honestly don't know what the prize will be! I know this chapter might not be as good as my first one, but I did my best! Read and Review! Luv ya all! 

Review Count: 6


	3. Chapter Three: Not Again

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I am glad that you guys like this fic. Sorry it took me a couple days to update, but I had a lot of homework. Well, here ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Blank65: If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT! I don't see you trying to do any better! You haven't written any fics! So, if you don't like it, then go away!  
  
Hpdancer92: Ok, here's your update! Hope you like it (  
  
Celestial Star1: Thanks for reading! I'll have to check out that site. I don't really have anything against Cassie though, because she thought she was doing what was right. That's just my opinion though.  
  
LostGryffindor: Thank you for liking it so much! I am so happy that people like it! They are my favorite characters too, and it pissed me off how K.A. never gave them a chance. Here's your next chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Not Again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rachel's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello," Cassie said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Cassie?!" Jake asked, "I thought that we decided that you'd stay behind on this one! You were the only one who had moved on! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, first of all, it was YOU who decided that I was going to stay, not me. I am here because I am part of the Animorphs and I deserve to be here with you, and I want to be here with all of you. The way I got here was that I simply stowed away in the cargo area," Cassie said this all calmly.  
  
Jake shifted uneasily in his chair, exposing me to Cassie's view.  
  
"O-oh my God! RACHEL?!" Cassie screamed, "What the. How did you. Oh my God!" She ran over to me and hugged me tight.  
  
"Hi Cass, I missed you! I am so happy to see you."  
  
"Rachel, how did you get here? Y-you were dead! We were all at the  
funeral! I identified the body! How  
did you get here?" She was in tears.  
  
"Yea, Rachel, I think we'd all like to know that," Jake agreed.  
  
So I told them my story. Starting with my death, ending with Elfangor's gift to me. By the end, Tobias was crying, Cassie was beaming, and Jake and Marco had small smiles on their faces. I went over to Tobias and hugged him, wiping away the tears on his face. He smiled at me and hugged me back.  
  
"I guess your dad came through for us huh?" I asked him smiling.  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
We all went back to sit down in the living area. Tobias was holding onto me like I would disappear if he let go, but I didn't mind. We sat there and relived the times when we fought the Yeerks. We were so young, it's a wonder that we didn't all die. Suddenly, we all jerked forward. Only then did Jake, Marco, and Tobias remember.  
  
"The Blade Ship!" they yelled together.  
  
"Oh my God," Tobias said quietly, "I had forgotten. We're going to hit the Blade Ship!"  
  
"Is there any way to reverse the command?" Cassie asked frantically.  
  
"No Cassie, I'm afraid not. We're going to hit, and I don't think we're going to survive," Jake said grimly.  
  
Tobias' eyes were filled with fright. He tightened his grip on me and I saw him fighting back tears again. I leaned into him and comforted him as best as I could. I felt horrible. I didn't want to die again. I didn't want to see Tobias die. I didn't want my friends to die.  
  
BANG! The whole ship shuddered.  
  
"We've hit." Marco said simply, amazed. He was staring straight ahead unblinking.  
  
There was a whooshing sound, and stuff around us was sucked to the back of the ship. It was being pulled into space, as we would be too. I was scared.  
  
Suddenly, I saw Marco being pulled backwards. He was crying and screaming at the same time. Out of instinct I jumped up to help him, but was pulled down abruptly by Tobias.  
  
"Rachel NO! I can't watch you die again! I just can't!" He pleaded with me. I felt horrible, but it was too late for Marco, So I stayed where I was, in the arms of Tobias. The place I wanted to die. My wish had been fulfilled. Suddenly, everything was dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? I know it wasn't that great, but I couldn't think of how to word this chapter. don't worry, there will be more, trust me! Thanks for reviewing. REVIEW SOME MORE!! Luv ya all!  
  
~Jenn~  
  
Review Count: 10 


	4. Chapter Four: Down but not Out

Disclaimer: ITS ALL MINE! MINE I TELL YOU MINE MINE MINE! White Van: *pulls up* Nice Men: *step out* Disclaimer: NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *madly runs around in a small circle* Nice Men: *put straightjacket on Disclaimer and take him away* New Disclaimer: This is not mine. Never said it was, did I? If it was mine, why would I be posting it on a fanfiction site?  
  
Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I didn't update sooner! I feel so bad! My teachers decided that since Christmas was comin up, they'd pile as much homework as humanly possible on us, and on top of that, my band and chorus teachers were schedulin rehearsals left and right. I'm so sorry, I'll be good and update from now on! Hopefully at least once a week.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Silverchild of the wind: I thought the ending of the series sucked. I dunno if I can fit Loren into this, if I can, I will. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ulti1: I'm continuing this one. don't worry, they're not gone! I have nothing against cheese, its just not the best thing in the world!  
  
Blake-Tori88: Thanks for reading! Yea, that was my favorite line of the story!  
  
NOW FOR THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Down but Not Out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~RACHEL'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt grass beneath me. My eyes fluttered open and I was sunlight. Right above me I saw brown eyes. Marco.  
  
"Marco, Your alive!" I said.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," he answered, "Your awake."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious!" I grumbled, "Where the hell are we?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"Well, I had assumed we were dead, but since your confused, then I have absolutely no clue."  
  
I stood up. "Where is everyone?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know, I only woke up about five minutes ago."  
  
I looked around. We seemed to be in some sort of a clearing, we were surrounded by a forest, and there was a pond nearby. It was a little humid, but not that bad. I was worried, where was everyone else? Where were we? I thought we were dead, and this was certainly not where I was before. I walked around the edge of the clearing, trying to find someone.  
  
"Tobias?" I called, "Jake? Cassie?" Marco was doing the same. "Where is everybody?" I cried desperately. Marco and I met up in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Why don't we each split up and look through the forest, we'll meet up back here in about an hour," he suggested, "You go that way," he indicated a path through two trees, " And I'll go this way," he pointed somewhere over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay," I agreed, and I headed for the path.  
  
I walked along the path. The trees didn't look any different from the trees back at the forest where we lived. I searched everywhere for my friends, I looked for caves and I looked at different animals, but I couldn't find them.  
  
"Tobias?!" I called desperately, "TOBIAS?!" I yelled. No answer. I had about another half hour until I had to meet Marco, so I turned around, desperately calling my friends.  
  
Finally, a little bit away from the clearing, I sat down on a fallen tree. I put my face in my hands and let out a cry of frustration. Being dead had softened me a lot, and I ended up crying. I felt the hot tears on my hands and I sat there. I felt someone sit down next to me, and I assumed it was Marco.  
  
"Wow, Rachel crying, I never thought I'd see the day," That voice was definitely not Marco's. I looked up and I saw Tobias.  
  
"Your Ok!" I said relieved, throwing my arms around him. He hugged me tight.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hard to kill. do you have any clue where we are?" he asked me.  
  
"No, I've been trying to figure that out myself," I answered.  
  
"Awww, look at the happy little lovefest!" I heard Marco's taunting voice.  
  
I looked up and saw that Jake and Cassie were with him. Also there, to my surprise, was Ax. "First of all, shut it shory," I said, "and second of all, I'm glad your all alright!" I said, hugging Jake and Cassie. Wow, had being dead really softened me this much? Weird.  
  
Ax sounded really confused he said.  
  
"Yea, we figured that Ax," Marco of course.  
  
he asked.  
  
"With the help of your brother and the Ellimist," I said simply.  
  
"Now, Where the hell are we?" five human voices demanded. At the same time, an Andalite voice said the same thing.  
  
Marco sighed, "We always told Ax he hung around with us humans too much!" and we all laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this chappie wasn't good, but I wanted to get it posted, cuz I didn't want anyone mad at me. I'll write a much better one next time, so please, no flames! Read and Review! Luv ya all!  
  
~Jenn~ 


End file.
